Crescent
by ButterflyMiko
Summary: A girl uses her powers in front of Yami but he is distracted by the appearance of Marik. Kuri isn't about to let him go into a fight alone, and the two face of against the enemy
1. Codename

Hey think fast!" yelled the idiot who stole Kuri's purse. He threw it to his buddy who grabbed it out of the air and held it away from me.

"You are seriously asking for it," Kuri said angrily.

"What are you going to do?" the dark haired man replied. "You can't hurt us."

Kuri narrowed my eyes as they circled around her.

They were coming closer.

Kuri was losing my edge. She backed away.

The oldest male leaned forward, his breath on her cheek. "And now you're mine."

"But I-"

Within that second, his dirty lips were pressed against Kuri's. She pushed him away, but he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her close.

"Mmph!" Kuri shrieked.

There was a flash of light and all the men were thrown off.

Kuri spun and kicked them each in the groin with my heel, knocking them down. "KIN AI SHAWA!"

An acrid-smelling rain poured down on the criminals, causing them to pass out completely.

"Well, that's one for the books," Kuri muttered, powering down. "Hm, maybe I'll go find me a snack!"

"W-What the hell was that?" the voice came from a boy who had stumbled into that part of town. He was wearing black leather and had black and gold spiked hair.

"That's my business," Kuri replied nonchalantly, grabbing her bag and slinging it over my shoulder. "Are you done lecturing me so I can go home? My brother's probably worried sick."

"N-" His voice died. When he spoke again, he was quieter. "Yeah. Just go home."

Kuri felt bad. He had probably meant to play the hero and she had the nerve to act horrible. "I…thanks, um…"

"Yami," he responded. "It was nothing."

He looked a bit childish, like a boy who had never spoken to a girl before.

"D-D'you want to come home with me for dinner?" Kuri wasn't exactly used to bringing guys home, and she knew that Ryo would be upset, but she wanted to talk to this boy.

"Eh?" He looked like she'd just proposed or something. "I…okay, I guess."

"My name's Kurisuta Hikawa, by the way. Promise to keep my secret?"

"I promise."

Kuri walked down the road a ways before he noticed he had frozen in the middle of the road. He was staring at someone- an Egyptian fellow holding a golden rod.

"Who's that?" Kuri asked, coming back to stand next to him. "A friend of yours?"

"No..." He sounded like someone had unexpectedly punched him in the face.

"Yami? Are you okay?"

"I have to get home," he muttered. He looked distracted.

"What's wrong?"

"Shut up. It's nothing." He turned away and walked toward where the Egyptian had gone-into the woods.

"Yami, wait!" Kuri ran after him. He didn't even seem to notice she was there. He just kept going. "Yami!"

Kuri was annoyed by now, so she grabbed his shoulder. "Answer me!"

"Leave me alone!" he yelled, wrenching away from her. "I have to be home!"

"But you never explained-"

"I don't owe you an explanation or anything else!" he spat.

"Yes you do!" Kuri replied fiercely. "You can't just see me use my power and then leave like that!"

"That man is after my friends!" He grabbed Kuri by the shoulders and shook her. "Now do you understand?"

"Then let me help you!" Kuri replied, exasperated.

"Not. You." He had become distant again, and he was walking away. Kuri followed him.

"Why?"

"Because you…didn't anyone tell you?" He looked at her oddly, like she was a child.

"Stop it!" Kuri slapped him. "Don't you ever look at me that way again!"

He glared at her, his annoyed countenance returning. "Well I'm not telling you."

He left her then, left me staring at the trees.


	2. Soul of the Cards

Kuri entered the bookshop.

She saw Yami, reading in the corner. But his eyes looked different. So that wasn't the same person?

She headed over to speak to him.

"What are you doing here?!" The boy said to her. "Your that girl!"

"So did you find that guy? The one who was going to hurt your fr—" Kuri stopped.

She whirled around, a light shining in her palm.

"So you hear it too." Yami was looking at her warily.

"The sound of something waking up for the first time." Kuri said. "This is bad. But you, aren't you the Pharaoh? You're supposed to—"

Kuri was thrown by a blast of dark light.

"Damn it!" Yami ran to her to help her up, and then turned.

Floating there was a Kuriboh.

But that was impossible! The cards didn't really exist outside the game did they?

Yami looked at Kuri. She wasn't moving, but that same gold aura was glowing around her hand.

He aimed her hand, with his, and sucked in a breath. "I'm sorry Kuriboh—"

Bam! He missed!

"Damn it. I am NOT getting worked over by a Kuriboh!" A voice growled from a man bound in the corner.

"Seto?!" Yami said.

"I should have known you'd be involved in this!" Seto snarled. "I bet you're the one who gave me this staff!"

Kuri tried to stand, but the Kuriboh attacked her again.

"Stupid girl! Are you going to killed over him?" Seto held up the Millennium Rod, and out of it shot a golden light.

The Kuriboh exploded in golden light, and a card landed on the ground.

"You two alright?" Seto said. "Usually I wouldn't help you, but you're going to get that Priestess killed!"


	3. Dark Magician

"What is this?" Yami demanded.

"It's a bus, Mr High and Mighty." Kuri replied, pulling him on board.

"Why are we riding a bus?" Seto said. "There are plenty of other methods of transit."

Kuri rolled her eyes. "Yes. But he is on this one. I know it."

Standing on the bus, keeping a watchful eye, was a man, who looked to be Egyptian.

The bus lurched, and children screamed.

"Can we get off the bus now?" Yami asked sarcastically.

Kuri only growled at him.

The bus entered another world, and the passengers were led off into a corner.

"Show yourself Chaos!" A man stood there, a mirror image of the Egyptian from before.

More magic than man, Kuri recognized him as the one they called Dark Magician. She moved to attack, when the spy from the bus stepped forward.

"Stop it Dark Magican!" Mahad said.

"You can't give me anything. Only she can! You are useless to me!" Dark Magician lurched forward with an attack.

Mahad easily evaded, attacking with her barrier orb.

Slowly the strange dimension began to fade.

"Who are you?" Seto pointed his blade at the man.

"I am Mahad, priest to the Pharaoh."


	4. Masquerade

Mahad, Seto and Kuri were dressed in dresses to attend a masquerade ball.

They were searching for the next member of their team, whom Kuri had assured them would be at this party.

A lady spilled a drink onto Kuri's dress and she went to clean it up, but before she leaves, a handkerchief falls from her. Yami saw it fall from her and picked it up.

Kuri looks around. "I can't find the bathroom," she said. "Mahad, Seto... Where did they go? I look like a priestess, but... I'm alone. This is so boring."

"A beautiful priestess," a man said as he approached Kuri. "Let's dance."

"Yami!?" Kuri said. "You said you didn't want to come." They started to dance. "Oh, I've wanted to be with you," she said.

"Me too," said Yami.

But just then, Seto called and Yami disappeared. Kuri thought to herself, _"Oooh...I wish I could stay with him..."_

Kuri was searching for her friends when she was attacked by Dark Necrofear that knocked her off the balcony.

Kuri stuck out her arm as she plummets to the ground. A hand grabbed it, holding her. Kuri looked up. "Yami!?"

Kuri then heard Mahad through her phone calling for her help. Yami began to lose his grip. Kuri used her pen, which then began to grow.

It shot up, and an umbrella opened out of it. Kuri fell, carrying Yami over the balcony. They slowly drifted to the ground.

"Today, you saved me," Yami said. "I thank you." He ran off into the moonlight.

"No..." said Kuri, fingering her star pendant. "It's always you who saves me."

Kuri began to fight Dark Necrofear on the terrace.

Mahad and Seto were having trouble and couldn't defeat the monster.

Suddenly, a light appeared in Kuri's hands: "My body's growing warm. Like I feel with Yami..."

Yami appeared on the balcony ledge behind Kuri. "Priestess!" he says. "You must extinguish the darkness! You need a powerful light!"

Kuri lifted her sword. "TSUBASA!"

She leapt down off the terrace as Dark Necrofear was defeated.

She fainted into Yami's arms.

"You're just who I wanted to see..." Kuri said.

He placed a pillow beside a pillar on the balcony outside, and rested her against it. He leaned forward, and gently touched his lips to hers. He kissed her deeply.

_"Oh... This feeling... So familiar... Sometime... Somewhere... So soft and warm... It's happened before... Those sweet lips..."_, he thought.

"Get away from Kuri!" called Seto. "Yami! What are you doing? Why do you always show up where we are?"

He stood up. "I don't know. But I will always be on the side of the Priestess."

Mahad stepped forward. "Are you our enemy," she says, "or our friend?"

"Well," Yami said, "if we're both after the same thing... perhaps I'm your enemy." He looked at the two of them.


End file.
